


2030 wins

by UpInSpace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A terrible one, Fluff, M/M, Magic Tricks, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UpInSpace/pseuds/UpInSpace
Summary: “A magic trick?” Kageyama repeats, slowly.Hinata nods, and his smile turns smaller, a little wicked. Kageyama's heart rattles against his chest, excitement buzzing in his veins.“I bet I can surprise you,” Hinata's words hang in the air between them for a second, and then Kageyama grins, his smile a twin to Hinata's.Or the one with a magic trick, a bunch of coins and a ring.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 10
Kudos: 112





	2030 wins

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking at the stars, came up with a scenario and the rest came to me in a dream really. I hope you like it!! It's my first time trying something like this, but I hope it's nice to read!

It is a lazy morning. 

It's one of those rare mornings, when neither Hinata nor Kageyama have to do anything, and they decide to laze around and sleep in, ignoring the rest of the world and pretending it’s just them, if only for a couple of hours. 

It’s one of those mornings, when Kageyama wakes to the pitter-patter of rain against the window and Hinata's terribly off-key singing from the kitchen. It brings a smile to his lips, warmth spreading through his veins, almost enough to ignore everything else. 

His whole body hurts faintly, with the kind of tiredness that only comes after a particularly grueling match, the ones that make him fall face first on the bed, exhaustion weighing him down as soon as he sets foot in his home. He considers staying in for a couple of minutes more, basking in the comforting heat around him, lulled back to sleep by the muted sounds surrounding him. 

He tosses around, eyes landing on the far end of his bedroom. There, tucked against the wall, rest his shoes, and his clothes are folded neatly on top of a chair, the same clothes he wore the night before and never really took off. It makes him realize the room is still dimly lit, curtains drawn and windows closed, even if Hinata always opens them first thing in the morning, when his eyes are still mostly shut and his hair sticks in every direction. That’s what he always does, but it’s not one of those mornings. 

Instead, the windows are still closed, the space in the bed beside Kageyama empty and cold, and he knows Hinata sneaked out of their room, tiptoeing in silence to make sure he didn’t wake Kageyama up.

It’s one of those days, when the gravity of Hinata’s Sun pulls his planet closer, the tug almost impossible to resist. Sighing softly, he rises, and follows the tune of Hinata’s singing, drawn to it like a moth to a flame.

He finds Hinata in the kitchen, his back to the door, singing at the top of his lungs to a Portuguese song he always plays when he’s feeling particularly happy. Kageyama leans against the doorjamb, a smile on his lips, eyes following Hinata as he moves around the kitchen, so engrossed in his cooking he doesn’t even realize he’s not alone anymore.

Kageyama steps closer, snaking his arms around Hinata’s waist. It makes Hinata jump in surprise, before he relaxes in Kageyama’s embrace, turning his head ever so slightly in his direction.

“Good morning,” Kageyama mumbles, voice still rough with sleep. He hooks his chin on Hinata's shoulder, sneaking a kiss to the corner of Hinata's mouth.

“You’re finally up!” Hinata smiles faintly, eyes crinkling around the corners, as he squirms around to look at him, lips brushing against his jaw in a featherlight kiss. “Did you sleep well? How did the match go?”

It's all Kageyama needs to throw himself into a diatribe, dissecting the whole game as he munches on his breakfast. 

Hinata hums in assent every now and then, and throws in his personal comments whenever Kageyama pauses in to breathe. He listens like it's the most interesting story he's ever heard, even if Kageyama is pretty much sure he watched the game as it went on. 

At some point they disentangle from each other, arms brushing in the process, and Hinata steps back, letting Kageyama take over his place.

The music around them has stopped, the last notes fading into the background, but none of them pay any attention to it, the silence filled in by Kageyama's analysis of the match, rapid-fire comments added in by Hinata whenever he has a chance. 

The picture it paints is one that has slowly but surely become one of Kageyama's favorite, the feeling one that he tucks away behind his ribcage, held close to his heart, to keep him warm when he’s away.

“Are you even listening to me?” Kageyama snorts after a couple of minutes, when he realizes Hinata is no longer replying to him.

Seeing as the other still doesn’t reply, Kageyama turns around, glances at Hinata, and pauses, transfixed. 

Hinata's lips are curved in a faint smile, one that's soft and fond, and entirely directed at Kageyama. The sunlight pours in through the window, framing him and turning his hair into a halo of flaming fire, making him into an otherworldly creature, even more so than usual. 

But it's his eyes that make Kageyama stop in his tracks, holding his breath, for Hinata has that look in his eyes, that expression that is known to have made mightier men shake in their boots, just mere seconds before bringing them to their knees. 

A part of Kageyama wonders what has brought that expression back, right in the middle of their kitchen, but it's a muted question, irrelevant in the face of the intensity Hinata exudes. It's thrilling, and it sends a chill down his spine, not unlike the chill he's felt every time ever since he saw that expression for the first time, as he waits for Hinata to make his first move. 

“Oi, dumbass, what is it?” He all but grunts when Hinata doesn't say anything, and smiles to himself when Hinata blinks owlishly, his eyes big and round. 

Kageyama arches his eyebrows as he waits for a reply. Hinata beams at him, a smile so bright that rivals the Sun. 

Even after so many years, Kageyama finds himself blinded for a second before his eyes adjust to it, like one must adjust themselves to the brightness after having spent too much time in the dark. 

“Wanna see a magic trick?” Hinata singsongs instead of replying, and his smile grows even wider, brighter, when he watches Kageyama frown in confusion. 

Hinata's hands are down by his sides, his fingers drumming against his thigh, but he doesn't even seem to realize, as fixated as he is on Kageyama, eyes never leaving his face. 

“A magic trick?” Kageyama repeats, slowly. 

Hinata nods, and his smile turns smaller, a little wicked. Kageyama's heart rattles against his chest, excitement buzzing in his veins. 

“I bet I can surprise you,” Hinata's words hang in the air between them for a second, and then Kageyama grins, his smile a twin to Hinata's. 

“Bring it on,” he replies, crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

Hinata lets out an excited noise, and he turns around, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He scans their surroundings, before his eyes fall upon a handful of coins laying on the counter and his whole face lights up. 

“Look closely at them,” he instructs, his expression schooled into one of seriousness. “I will make this coins _pffff_ disappear!” 

Kageyama feels amusement growing up in him, but he leans forward, arms still crossed, and humors him, inspecting closely the five or six coins that sit on Hinata's palm. 

“Don't stop watching,” he chirps, closing his fingers around the coins, and Kageyama nods. 

Now, Kageyama doesn't know many things. If there's anything he can say without a doubt he's an expert in, it would be volleyball (and Hinata, even if he'd deny it if Hinata ever tried to get him to say so). That said, Kageyama is pretty sure magic tricks aren't supposed to go like Hinata is executing his. 

With his face scrunched in concentration, Hinata had started moving his arm around without stopping, so fast it was starting to become blurry at the edges, and it is beginning to give Kageyama a headache as he struggles to follow the frantic motions. 

Up, down, right, up, left, right. 

There doesn't seem to be a method to Hinata's madness and Kageyama is starting to feel dizzy as the other thrusts his arm in the air like a madman. 

All of a sudden, Hinata's arm shots to the right, pointing at the door, and his fingers open and close for the briefest of moments, before he extends his arm in front of himself once again. 

“Tadaaaa!” Hinata beams, offering Kageyama his outstretched hand. His palm is empty. 

To their right, the coins clatter to the ground, rolling around until they finally lose momentum. 

For a moment, none of them speak. Hinata stares at him with his eyes open wide, unmoving, and Kageyama feels his eyes rows twitch before they rise up to his hairline in disbelief. 

“That was one pitiful magic trick.”

“No it wasn’t," Hinata replies with a huff. 

“Yes it was. You literally just threw the coins to the side.”

“Did I?” 

“What do you mean ‘did I’? Of course you did, I saw you do it!”

“But did you, really?”

Kageyama's eyebrows twitch again and he rubs his face with his hands, sighing loudly. 

“Did you catch a fever or something? I swear you're even weirder than usual today,” he grumbles as he walks to the side and kneels to retrieve all of the coins. “You are as bad with magic as you were at volleyball when we started playing together, and _that's_ saying something.”

Once he's got every coin, he stands up again and carefully places them back on the counter, right where they were before Hinata's little ‘magic trick’. 

“Hey, do you…?" He starts, but trails off when he turns around, question forgotten the moment he finds Hinata staring directly at him from where he's standing, a small blue box clutched between his fingers. He holds it like it's precious, arms extended towards Kageyama. “Hinata, what- what are you doing?” He asks, his throat suddenly feeling dry. 

Hinata smiles, averts his eyes to the side for an instant, before going back to looking at Kageyama. 

“When I was a kid, I used to play with Natsu to see which of us could count more stars in the sky. I thought they were endless, more than we could ever count, and I spent hours staring at the sky, believing there was nothing that could rival the amount of stars there were. But I was wrong,” Hinata's eyes are bright, shining as much as the stars he seems to like so much, but even so, they never leave Kageyama's face. There's reverence in his words and his face, in the way he looks at Kageyama and the way he holds himself still, hands poised in front of his face like he's offering his heart to his God. He doesn't even blink, that quiet intensity he exudes during games, the one that won't allow you to look away, lighting him up from the inside. It makes him a beacon in the night, something Kageyama knows better than anyone, as he has never been able to look away ever since that first time. His eyes are blurry, his vision shaky, but it doesn't matter, as not even the end of the world could make him tear his eyes away. “I was wrong, because there are many stars in the sky, much more than I can count, but there are even more reasons why I love you, and there will only ever be more of them and I want to prove it to you so, Kageyama, my fated rival, best friend, and everything in between, the person I love most in this world, will you marry me?” 

Hinata then opens the box he’s holding between his hands, and Kageyama guesses it must be to reveal the ring that’s inside, but he barely even sees it, not when he’s completely unable to tear his eyes away from Hinata's face.

“I- Do you even have to ask?” His voice is rough, and he’s almost forgotten everything about human speech, but somehow he manages to string a coherent sentence without stuttering.

He considers it a win, even if he can barely see through the blurriness that clouds his vision.

Meanwhile, Hinata laughs, a bright sound that echoes on the walls of their kitchen and envelops Kageyama like a warm hug. 

“It's the polite thing to do, Kageyama! Or did you want me to asume your answer without even asking?” 

“I already knew you'd say yes,” he says, and Hinata freezes for a second, surprise obvious in his face. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“I picked a ring too. It’s in our room, in the sock drawer you never open because you prefer to just steal the ones I’m going to wear,” he replies. Hinata’s eyes are bright, the brightest they’ve ever been, and they’re almost blinding. Kageyama draws in a shaky breath and sketches a smile. “I was going to give it to you later, but you were faster.”

The surprise melts away, like it was never there in the first place, like it was the only possible outcome and, maybe it was. If there’s anyone who could match up their pace from the beginning, it was the other, after all.

Hinate turns around to place the small box on the countertop behind him, and Kageyama barely has enough time to brace himself for impact before Hinata’s body crashes against his, almost threatening to topple them over. Hinata’s arms are a branding against his neck, as he hugs him with so much strength it threatens to break Kageyama in half.

It takes half a second for Kageyama to return the embrace, fingers twisting themselves in Hinata’s shirt, unable to let go. It is then that he realizes the faint tremor that’s going through his hands, the foreign sensation one that could only ever be caused by Hinata, the steadiness of a setter’s hands crumbled into dust in the face of the unstoppable.

It makes him grin, exhilarated, first tears spilling from his eyes.

“I win,” Hinata says, suddenly, after what feels like a lifetime. He pulls away until their foreheads are touching, and his face is all that Kageyama can see. His smile is the brightest it's ever been, and his eyes are damp, tears threatening to spill, but he's glowing, his happiness almost palpable. 

“What are you talking about, you dumbass?” Kageyama manages to ask, choking on his words. 

He tightens his grip around Hinata's waist, bringing him closer, until there's no space between them. He feels Hinata squeezing back, his fingers threading through his hair. 

“I surprised you,” he replies, the smile audible in his voice. “I win, and that means 2030 wins for me, and 2025 loses.”

Kageyama scoffs, the sound wet, and shakes his head. 

“Your magic was terrible, you did not surprise me with that trick.”

“I never said I would surprise you with my magic,” Hinata laughs at him, and it makes Kageyama's heart flutter in his ribcage. 

“It was implied,” he replies. “You haven't won that one.”

“Whatever you say,” Hinata clicks his tongue in response. “I still win, though,” Hinata whispers against the crook of Kageyama's neck. It makes him shiver, and bring him closer still. 

“Why?" 

Hinata pulls back, enough to look him straight in the eye. His expression is uncharacteristically tender, the curve of his lips soft and up-tilted, eyes filled with love. He untangles his hands from Kageyama's hair and drops them to his shoulders, fingers tracing idle patterns on the skin there. 

“Because you said yes,” he replies, his voice raw, barely above a whisper. 

Kageyama stares at him, for a moment, until it becomes too much. His eyes blurry, he closes the space between them once again and buries his face in the crook of Hinata's neck. 

“Shut up,” he mumbles, lips pressed firmly against the skin of Hinata's neck. He raises a hand to wipe away his damp cheeks, and sniffles. 

Hinata laughs in reply, hugging him back in delight, and peppering Kageyama's face with kisses everywhere he can reach. 

“I love you,” he breathes out between kisses.

“I love you too,” Kageyama whispers, before capturing Hinata’s lips in a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that magic trick was terrible. No, I will never be a magician, but this was for the greater good.  
> And the greater good is my two boys being happy and in love and I hope you've enjoyed this one! It was my first proposal attempt and I hope you liked it?? Let me know what you think, and see you (hopefully) soon!  
> Comments and kudos warm my heart <33
> 
> [tw](https://twitter.com/blue_nebulae)
> 
> \- Val


End file.
